<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constant (2012) by EXIDreamcatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546194">Constant (2012)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher'>EXIDreamcatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Constant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Food, Girlfriends travelling, Interview, Jealous Girlfriend, Paris - Freeform, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two famous celebrities Kim Minji (JiU) and Kim Bora (SuA) have been together since God knows when. </p><p>Their secret to a long lasting relationship: once a year they would disappear for a month.</p><p>No one knows where they go. </p><p>What they do. </p><p>Or if they would ever come back.</p><p>But so far, for the past * years, their careers have been constant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Constant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constant (2012)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This would contain multiple chapters but they’re stand alone. This would be the 1st one.</p><p>Quick legend</p><p>Italic - past (2012, in this setting)<br/>Normal - present time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surrounded with minimalistic furnitures and colours, the room was pleasing to the eyes, it was brushing off the nervous jitters that filled the woman, properly sat on a chair in isolation. She had a mic fitted on her, a wordy script, and a tv personnel smile, perfect for her role today.  </p><p> </p><p>Such an honour for one to stand — well, sit, in her place. Amazing personalities have entered, and of course, she greeted them with the respect they deserve, a deep bow, fitting for the Queen and her other half. They exchanged formalities and jumped right into the why they were here.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think is the secret to your long lasting relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was a long shot, and a brave action as well, asking such influential people this on their first meeting is daunting but certainly a way to be remembered and strike points that one wanted to make. Luckily, the couple didn’t seem to be bothered by it. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting straight to the point, huh?” SuA replied as she let out her unique laugh then diverting her attention towards the person beside her, seeing her eye to eye. Moments like these are what make them thankful that they’re out — their relationship isn’t a secret to anyone and anybody, therefore they can freely date and be with each other, even in a show or an interview like the one they’re in right now. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not broadcasted live but it’s for a magazine that would also post a snippet, edited version of the interview, featuring both of them. They’re trying to know more about the couple, what makes them stand and how their chemistry works. That there’s more than just money and on-screen romance. Heck, it’s rare for them to be partnered up anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>The two took their time, thinking of a perfect answer to the question. JiU squeezed SuA thigh, signalling that she came up with a decent answer. SuA smiled at her girlfriend, communicating through their eyes and small gestures, giving a hint that she’s allowing her to produce the words. JiU has always been the one with the quick and concise reply. She’s able to gather her thoughts and sum it up, so she doesn’t spill way too much detail than needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eight years ago, we made a promise to have a month for ourselves. To disconnect with the world and just enjoy each other’s company.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words, it’s hard not to reminisce about the past. On how it has been for the past years for them. It was winter of 2012, a particular weather that pisses SuA more than ever but gives JiU the best time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2012 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SuA arrived at their shared apartment, raging at what she saw on the internet. She had been holding back and wanted to deal with the issue face to face, knowing that JiU would be there by the time she got home, enjoying the beautiful view covered by snow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kim Minji!” She shouted JiU’s real name, like always, it was her way of announcing that the “Queen” had arrived. Her loud footsteps can be heard as she rummaged throughout the place, searching for her other half, knowing well enough where the few months older woman would be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kitchen, Kim Bora!” Minji shouted back, using SuA’s real name, taking a pause from digging through a tub of her favourite avocado ice cream and looking at the 180 degree glass window, boasting the city’s best view for all seasons but particularly, winter. The windows are open slightly to allow the breeze in, even if their accommodation is somewhat close to the top of the skyscraper, they still have the luxury to have this simple feature. She’s in the best mood at the moment and is more than willing to give into the attention that her girlfriend craves all the time, something she willingly would give anyways too either ways, as a way to show affection and love that she feels towards her. However what meets her eyes was a Bora with a different aura. The smaller woman was gritting her teeth, quickly joining Minji on the counter.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She slid her phone towards Minji, showing articles to the other woman while physically showing her anger. Glaring towards Minji, with her hands clenched in a fist and a deep sigh, showing also her displeased face with a matching scrunched forehead. It was adorable but Minji isn’t allowed to even let out a smirk, knowing it’s a serious matter at hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I—“ Minji was so speechless, she dropped her spoon, something she would never do because like she always says “this tub wouldn’t eat itself”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oi! Explain!” Bora shouted, clearly waiting for more words to come out of Minji’s mouth, she also hasn’t changed her position, her posture bad and her anger not relieved by one bit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s not true.” Minji pushed the phone away, jumping off the high chair she was on and going straight towards Bora, cupping her cheeks dearly, matching her gaze but softer, with a hint of worry. “You’re believing them again, my love,” she sounded fragile and hurt yet she nursed her girlfriend’s facial expression, trying to change it with her reassuring words.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How can I not believe? You’re still friends with your ex.” Bora looked away, pushing Minji’s hold away from her. She knows her weakness, when she’s treated well, her anger can diminish in seconds, but she’s not letting Minji win this time. She will get to the bottom of this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kim Bora. You’re not listening to me.” Minji huffed, holding her again. “Who do I love?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bora looked away still but allowing her girlfriend to hold her, her stern expression has slightly calmed down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minji had the nerve to tease Bora because she knows they have been through this same argument a hundred times now. It’s just a matter of patience, to make sure Bora remembers and isn’t clouded by jealousy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bora stayed silent. She knows Minji loves her. But she couldn’t get herself to answer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I left my ice cream to thaw for you. Of course it’s you I love.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That sentence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s something only Minji would say. For some reason, it warms Bora’s heart. Minji is the type of person who would choose food over anything else. And the fact that she left her favourite tub of ice cream unfinished to deal with her, is indeed proof.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please don’t be mad at me anymore. Bora, please?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Silence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It continued like that as Bora contemplated and tried to clear her head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I think I need a break.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Those words coming from Bora broke Minji. “F-from me?” She stuttered, not knowing how to take everything in. Somehow she panicked too, so she quickly shook Bora, trying to wake her up and assure that she was indeed not dreaming. She made their foreheads meet, looking through her soul, to see the sincerity they hold, to see if she was joking or not.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “N-no,” Bora sighed, clearing her girlfriend’s misconception. “I can’t... do this. They know they’re affecting me by publishing these stupid articles. I just know they can read through me.” She looked down, grabbing Minji’s hands to play with them, using that gesture to calm down even more. The taller one brought them up to level with her face, she planted the softest kisses towards the smaller hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s both do it. I can’t be apart from you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU STUPID IDIOTS!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY RELATIONSHIP!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “LEE SIYEON I HATE—ow,” Bora pouted, feeling Minji’s slap on her arm then Minji just laughed, intertwining their fingers again. “Alright, alright,” Bora rolled her eyes, screaming other words while riding The Viking, a massive boat that swings like a pendulum. It was massive and went really high with every swing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minji was just happy to enjoy an activity with her girlfriend. She wasn’t really bothered by how noisy she was but she has to become her conscience and voice of reason. Whenever they travel, Bora can be so free that she forgets about everything. So Minji is there to keep her in line, like she thinks she’s doing at the moment, or else their entire trip could be broadcasted in a variety show. She’s outgoing too, of course, especially once she is with Bora but she knows her limit, sometimes, but mostly she goes with her girlfriend’s energy and Minji can be extremely crazy as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The couple had been on every ride in Disneyland Paris. They both feel liberated by the fresh air and different energy around them. Europe is indeed on another level. No fan came to get autographs, no fan disrupted them and they knew how to keep their boundaries. There were some taking photos but none that tried to disturb them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now back to their hotel, dead tired that they just jumped on their beds without even washing their makeups off. Bora snaked her hand towards Minji’s waist, squeezing it to tease her then it went  lower. It was expected of Bora to pull someone like this. She’s playful, spontaneous and loves to annoy people. Minji’s line when she does something like this is: you’re lucky I love you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yah...” Minji groaned, no energy to fight back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I had the most fun today in years.” She smiled, rolling to land on top of a facedown Minji, pressing her back more to drown her girlfriend in the soft mattress, her laugh radiating in the whole room while Minji acted like she was having spasms to get away but to no avail, Bora has got her pinned.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minji closed her eyes, loving the feeling of contentment mixed with exhaustion. Letting Bora let her thoughts out, as the smaller woman turned around and bit the crown of Minji’s head, Minji complained, trying to swat her away gently but it’s a known fact that Bora is stronger than her even if she works out all the time. Specifically in moments like these when she has the upper hand. She tries to stay awake and much as she can but can barely keep herself attentive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tomorrow, it’s your day.” Bora smiled, finally rolling off of Minji. Coincidentally, she heard subtle snores, confirming her suspicions that Minji is indeed asleep by now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Unwilling to move and demotivated by how good it feels to cuddle with Minji, a perfect fit to her small size, she fits right into her girlfriend’s arms, she had to force herself up to quickly fix her girlfriend under the sheets, making sure she’s warm and cozy. She left a quick peck on her forehead then rushed towards the toilet, cleaning herself before finally settling in beside Minji. There’s something that irks her when she knows something is dirty or sees something disorganised, so whether she likes it or not, she needs to do her before bed rituals. She even managed to remove Minji’s make up, carefully using some cotton to make sure she doesn’t wake up and to the extent of doing Minji’s skin care routine so she’d wake up feeling fresh and with no spots.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Unknowingly, Bora was smiling as she was doing this, once finished, she quickly threw the used wipes and cotton, turned the lamps and lights off, and finally settled beside the love of her life. It might sound corny but the moonlight reflecting off of Minji makes this moment magical.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She can’t help herself. The kisses all over her girlfriend’s face were a given in moments like this, before she can cuddle her close, holding her tight and finding sleep in this setting.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you want to?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course, of course!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll take the whole chest!” Bora exclaimed, happy to see Minji clapping in delight. They’re on a famous macaron place called Laduree that serves 200 macarons in a green with gold details chest. Minji once saw it on a video and was fascinated by it. Who is Minji without her sweets, right? But it’ll still be a challenge for the two of them to finish.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her eyes gleamed, twinkling upon the sight of their order. It was massive. But there’s no backing down now. The challenge before them is one to remember and also forget.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, love. You alright?” Minji flapped her arms, trying to reach Bora who had given up on her 30th macaron. Bora had never felt so full and hyper at the same time. Her brain is running on a treadmill with a billion thoughts per second.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmmm...” she flapped her arms back, trying to signal that she’s still alive, a massive grin on her face, realising how happy she feels at this moment.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We can carry this back to the hotel... you know?” Minji chuckled, heavily leaning on the chair she was sitting on, putting the final macaron she can on her mouth, munching it slowly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I feel sick, babe,” Bora started fake sobbing, rubbing her stomach, wiggling around her seat to try and burn the calories off. “How are you still eating!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minji shrugged, pushing the cover of the chest to a close. Her record, 80 macarons in one sitting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thoughts about today’s adventure?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Best weeks of my life.” Bora pulled Minji closer, smiling. “But nothing tops the day I met you.” Minji couldn’t help but blush at her partner’s sweet words, closing in the gap between them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As soon as they pull away, they’re lost in each other’s eyes whilst gasping for air.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Go ahead, love,” Minji smiled, urging Bora to voice out what they both knew they wanted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s make this a tradition?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minji nodded, closing the gap once again, expressing how much she loved the idea, whilst her hand snaked towards Bora’s assuring that the pinky promise happens.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“As expected, such an intriguing answer. And if you can elaborate on that? What exactly do you do? How does it help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promises as such hold a deeper meaning between us. Most people forget but Bora and I won’t.” Minji answered, avoiding the first question but having a scenario played back on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey. Your manager called to say he needs you back—“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He can suck on it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Guess we’re on a run now. Don’t post anything on your Instagram.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The Queen’s beauty is meant to be shared.” Bora was in shock at Minji’s last statement. She can’t NOT post those amazing selfies they took together, with the most amazing lighting and perfect background. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Valid point.” She chuckled at her girlfriend’s overreaction. “Did you hear anything from the accountant?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bora shrugged at the question, drying her hair from the towel she was holding. “Just spend. When did you ever worry about that?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“We enjoy the fruits of our labours.” Bora added, nudging Minji who was spaced out. “Simple things, grandiose, anything under the sun that we usually don’t have the time to do. So it varies from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to buy that house.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Love, just because it’s pink—“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s more than that,” she smiled, taking Bora’s hand to pull her towards the property. The massive ‘for sale’ sign made her smile wider. She slipped her phone out, taking a photo of it and making it her lockscreen. “I see us in it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“At 18?” Bora’s playful expression was shown, hitting Minji lightly then Minji just took her in, her arms wrapping around the smaller woman, nuzzling her hair. “A rest house in France has an elegant touch to it,” whispering it on the smaller one’s head, smiling to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Looks like you’ve got everything ahead of us all figured out.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like always, please don’t forget to leave some comments, if you want. Thank you for reading the story! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>